Love & Sickness
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: Naruto didn't come to train with his team one day, Sasuke got worried and came to check on him. But what will torn out when naruto wants to know who's sasuke's crush? Sasunaru yaoi


**New Naruto fic! Enjoy! It's written in Sasuke's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Sickness<strong>

Let me tell you what happened last Friday. I still can't believe it myself, it was so unreal, but of course amazing too. So here's what happened...

***Last Friday, place: At Naruto's front door***

I banged on the dobe's door. I have been standing here for 10 mins already and he still haven't come and open the door.  
>"Aargh.. Well if you aren't going to open this door I will kick it in!" I yelled, and when I still didn't hear anything from the dobe I gave the door one hard kick and it flew open with a loud 'bang'. Good thing I didn't break it, he would have made me pay for it... I step in to his house. But where's Naruto?<p>

"Naruto! Dobe are you home?"  
>Where the fuck is he? Not in the kitchen I see, well maybe he's in his bedroom. I walk in and see him on his bed. I kick him and he finally notices me.<p>

"Gah! Sasuke what are you doing here? And how did you get in?!"  
>Naruto had been listening music with headphones on . So that's why he didn't hear me at door...<p>

"I came to see if you have fever or something 'cause you didn't come to train today with me and Sakura."  
>I sat next to him on his bed.<p>

"Oh... yeah I have fever and have felt horrible whole day. Did Kakashi-sensei tell you to come and check on me?"

God he looked gorgeous even when he's sick. Those ocean blue eyes and fever makes his face is all red so it almost seems like he's blushing. My heart pounds louder every time I'm this close to him-

"Earth calling Sasuke!"

Ah! I was in my thoughts again...

"What?"

"I asked if Kakashi told you to come."

"No. No he didn't. I just thought it's weird for you be skipping training. Have you eaten? Do you want me to make you something to eat?

"Would you make ramen for me?" Naruto asked jumping on the bed. Looking really sexy with no shirt and all. Just look at those muscles...

Aargh! That dobe and that stupid grin again, always distracting me...

"No I won't make you ramen! I will make something healthy!" That's right! He needs to eat some real food!

"Eeh? You meanie Sasuke!"

"Hn" I walked to kitchen. It's been like this for a while. I came back to Konaha about a year ago. Naruto and I are quite close which I'm very grateful for. I mean, hell, just look at him! He's so hot and I just love his laugh.

And his eyes...

"Nee Sasuke"

"Wah!" Shit! When Naruto called me I accidentally tripped the pan on my feet. "Fuck! Look what you did!"

"It's not my fault you freaked out. Hey, your face is all red! What were you thinking about?"

Shit, I'm not blushing aren't I? Yeah like I will tell him I was thinking 'bout how adorable he is. "Er.. N-nothing! Now move so I can make us food."

"Don't you 'nothing' me! I know you were thinking about something naughty weren't you? So, who is she?"

"L-like hell I was! And who's who?" Idiot is winking at me. Damn him making me blush more!

"That girl you were thinking naughty things about?"

"What makes you think it was a girl?"

"So I was right! Wait, what?" OMG I didn't say that out loud, did I? _DID I?_ Oh shit, I must be blushing like a fucking tomato! I turn to look at Naruto who sat on the table.

"Well who's that guy?"

"Ha?" Did I just say _ha_? What's _wrong with me_ today? I'm so loosing my cool... Did Naruto just roll his eyes at me?

"I asked you _who is that guy you have a crush on_?"

"No, I meant you're okay with... with um...I mean.. me being.."

"Gay?" Ouch, that just stabbed me right in the heart...

"Well..yeah."

"Why wouldn't I be? Hell, you should know you can tell me that kind of things, I'm your best friend."

"I know, I just didn't ever really feel like saying 'hey you know what, I'm gay'." I snapped at him. But at least he now knows me being gay and he isn't disgusted by it... Not that it straightly means I have a chance with him, but man can hope right?

"Sasuke!" How do I feel this has happened many times today?

"What?"

"You can't be in your thoughts when I'm trying to talk to you teme!"

"Sorry... um, what were you saying?" I think I should focus on making us dinner. Or I will never get this done.

"Will you tell me who's your crush?"

"No." Dobe...

"Why not? You know my crush."

"What? No I don't"

"Well you _knew_.."

"That's not a same thing, almost whole village knew."

"What? They did? Naah.. Anyway, if I guess right will you tell me?"

"...No"

"Is he the same age as us?" God he can be a dobe sometimes... Can't he understand the word 'no' or what's his problem?

"Didn't you hear me properly dobe?"

"Just answer me teme!"

"Yes! Yes he is. Happy now?"

"Almost... Okay, so is he Neji?" Neji? What the hell is going on in his head?

"I told you I wouldn't tell you. And he's year older than us anyway." I was done with the food. We started eating.

"Is it Shino? Shikamaru? Kiba? It ain't Lee right?" I sent him glares every time he suggested someone.

"Why won't you just tell me Sasuke! I'm running out of choices and I wanna find out!"

"Why do you wanna know who it is so bad?"

"If there's someone even you can fall for _I_ wanna know who's that cool."

"What the fuck? What's the big deal, I'm not that different than anybody else." Of course I couldn't tell Naruto it was him I had the crush on...

"But Sasuke you are cool, handsome, fun to be with, hot, smart and when you smile you look so beauty-"

"Naruto you sound like _you_ have a crush on me." Of course_ I_ like the idea of that, but that's never going to happen right? Hold on, is that blush on his cheeks... Or is it still the fever?

"Well I never told you who's my crush, did I?" Omg, he's looking serious! But he's looking down so I can't see his face...

"Naruto?" He had gotten up and walked on my side of the table.

"Sasuke, if I now guess right, will you tell me?" He sat next to me and stares in to my eyes. Am I a fool the get my hopes up?

"Um...Maybe."

"Do you have a crush on me Sasuke?" I can just imagine my cheeks getting _so fucking red!_

"I..ym eh" I can't say it! Omg I'm panicking! Get a grip! Hey, what's he doing? His face is so close to mine.. He's kissing me! I, Sasuke Uchiha, am kissing Naruto Uzumaki! This must be a dream. Hell, if this is a dream, I'm gonna enjoy it! I shove my tongue in his mouth.

"Mnn..." He sounds so hot when he moans. We finally pull back and I see him being breathless too.

"I thought you were never going to kiss me back but then you shoved your tongue in my mouth" Wait a minute, if he's speaking, this must be real... This day is just weird...Might just pull Naruto down for another kiss. He putts his hands around my neck while I hug him around waist and I pull him sitting my lap. We are kissing passionately, his lips feels so good I could do this for the rest of my life. But theeen Naruto breaks the kiss...

"Sasuke I still don't feel so good.." He rests his head on my shoulder. So cute!

"You wanna go back to bed?"

"I would but I don't have the energy to walk all the way to my bed." Since we were in his apartment, the way to his bed was only about 5 meters. Then I got an idea. I put my right hand under his legs and keep the left hand on his back. I stand up with Naruto in my arms.

"Wah! S-Sasuke what are ya doing?!"

"Don't worry, I will carry you to your bed, weakling." I said and kissed him on the cheek. Not forgetting to smirk at him.

"Bastard." Yeah, you may call me that, but your hands that are tightening their grip around my neck tells me that you love me. I put him down on his bed but then Naruto takes my wrist and pulls me on the bed with him.

"Stay with me, will ya? Pretty please?" Oh and there comes the puppy eyes. How could I say no to those eyes, ha? Yeah that's what I thought, you couldn't do it neither. I lay down next to him and cover us both with his warm blanket. Naruto puts his hands on my cheeks and pulls my face close to his. We share one amazing kiss and then he cuddles against my chest. I put my arms around him and we both fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. <strong>

Do you think I should write this same but in **Naruto's POV**? Review, _please?_

Love,

nanoyaoi

ps. I'm working on the Naruto's pov part, so if you liked this, might just follow it then. =)


End file.
